Alison Grimm Goodfellow's Story
by zen.silver
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the end of "the council of mirrors"? this is your answer! This story will never really end. It might have hints of crossover because of everafters. Please R&R! It might not sound like much but the story is good! contains hints of easy fluffy romance/purpling. ( Red Blue Purple) nothing inappropriate. -Beta Read by Archer Princess-
1. The Beginning (And The End)

"Have you heard of the Brothers Grimm?" Mom said.

"Mom! Are you crazy? I'm turning into a bug and you're asking me if I've heard of a bunch of long dead authors!" I shouted.

"That's a justified point, Allie, but didn't I just tell you that you're not turning into a bug? You two are fairy princesses! And your name is Alison _Grimm _Goodfellow, isn't it?" Mom said.

"That's so cool! When will I get wings, Mom?" said Emma.

"When you're older, sweetheart." Mom said, smiling at Emma's enthusiasm. "When your Dad gets home he'll tell you all about it."

Mom ran downstairs. She went to the phone.

"What are you doing, Mom?" I shout.

"Calling someone!" she said. She dialed a number. "Hello? Daphne? Yeah…. Can you come over? And bring Mom and Dad too. Don't ask questions. Just come? Please? ... Yes, you can bring Uncle Jake and Red too. Just be here in half an hour… Yes, you can bring Thomas and Cecilia too. Bye."

Oh. So she was calling Aunt Daphne. Are you confused about Thomas and Cecilia? They are Aunt Daphne's family. Uncle Thom is Aunt Daphne's husband and Cecilia is their daughter.

"Ugh… Mom, I'm getting a headache….I'm going to go lie down. How do I get these wings to go back in?" I half-whisper.

"Err…. Darling, I don't know. You might want to wait for your father-"

"Why? What does dad know about this? I suppose _he_ has wings too!" I said, cutting Mom short.

"Well, as a matter of fact, ye-''

"YES! I knew it! Once I saw Dad at night outside the window, and I thought I was dreaming!" Emma squealed. I sighed. Typical eight year old.

I made do by sitting on a stool, since I couldn't sit on the sofa. I tried, believe me, but my wings got crumpled and that hurt.

At 6 'o clock sharp, Dad came home.

"Allie! What's u-" Dad said. "Err….. 'Brina! Emergency! Have you noticed this? "

"Hello, Puck, dear. I have noticed this, obviously. You have some explaining to do. Poor Allie is really confused." Mom came out of the kitchen and sits next to me. She dusts of her hands and gives me a hug. She rubs a point on my back and that really relaxed me. That's strange, because it never relaxed me before. It must have something to do with my wings, I guess.

"Dad, do you have wings? Show me, please?" I said.

"'Course!" Dad says. He effortlessly sprouts wings.

"Um… Wow? I said.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**AN: Thank you so much, Tasty Kake and The Reading Turtle! If you are reading this, Tasty Kake, I just want you to know that this is my first fanfic (I have no idea how but I'm completely addicted to The Sisters Grimm) and I am absolutely open to constructive criticism, and I will make a conscious effort to put loads more detail.**

**I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES.**

**If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything, alright? My turf, my rules. Anyway, on with the show. Oh, almost forgot to tell you, this is from Sabrina's point of view. (Alison's mom).**

"Uuuggghhhh… Daa-aad, can you _please_ tell me how to get these horrible wingamajings in? I don't wanna look like a freak in front of Aunt Red and Aunt Daphne and Great-Uncle Jake and Uncle To-" Allie whined. Puck cut her off. I smiled. My husband is such an idiot.

"Allie, didn't I already tell you that I have absolutely no idea how to _explain_ it? It's just natural for me. Be quiet a sec, will you? Let me think." Puck says. It's really obvious he's getting annoyed. "I know… why don't you just _think_ about getting them back in? That should probably work. If it doesn't, I guess we'll have to take you to Faerie, maybe talk to Mustardseed."

"Who's Mustardseed?" asked Alison."And what in the world is _Faerie_?

"Mustardseed is your father's little brother, darling," I said quietly." And Faerie is where your father is king."

"Okaay….."Alison says. "Why didn't I ever know that before? And where's Em?"

"Good point, Allie!" Puck said. He ran upstairs. "Emma! Emma!"

"I'm here, Dad!" Emma said. "Look at these wings I made!"

"Wow, darling! Come on down and show them to your sister!" I heard Puck say.

"Okey- Dokey, Daddy!" Emma giggled. She ran down. "Mommy, look!"

She had drawn two butterfly wing shapes on a piece of card, and colored them with something –glitter pens, probably. Cut them out, and punched holes. Then strung elastic through the hole. The wings were simple and pretty.

"Lovely, Emma!" I said. Sometimes, being a mom is so wonderful.

"Mom, the doorbell just rang!" Alison said.

"It's probably Daphne and Co! Go and greet them, Allie!" Puck said.

"But not when I look like an overgrown beetle! I still haven't gotten these stupid wings in!"

"That's the whole point!"


	3. Hearts Are Red, Blue!

**AN:- I just want you guys to know, that even though I can't remember your names, I love every one of you for loving my story, even though there are so many more out there. Also, remember, I'm completely liable to posting ten chappies a week. Onwards bound. Alison's POV.**

When the door opened, everyone just stood there.

"Allie, baby, you grew up!"Aunt Daphne cried, breaking the silence. "Aww, Puck, she looks just like you!" She pulled me into a huge hug, figuratively breaking all my bones.

"Alison is one of us now," Aunt Red said, hiding a smile. "Puck, you better introduce her into the whole business."

"I agree, Puck." boomed old, thin Mr. Canis. I never understood how such a voice came from him. I never even really figured out _who_ he is. I just know that he was mom's grandma's something.

"That's the reason I called all of you guys here. People, it's time for a famous Grimm family meeting." Mom said. Mom's a lawyer. She definitely knows how to organize people.

All this time I was quiet. Truthfully, I really didn't have any idea what to say, or do, or how to move without falling, because those horrible wings were making me fall backwards. I was, in all aspects, supremely confused.

"Mr. Canis, why don't you start the story? You know it best." Great-Uncle Jake said. "Thomas, you listen too. You'll find out some stuff you didn't know before."

"As you wish, Jake. Alison, please pay attention. This story will change your life.

Once, there were two brothers, Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm. The story that you two know, Emma and Alison Grimm Goodfellow, is that these two brothers wrote fairytales. But those stories that you have heard are wrong. And you two are the product of that wrongness.

Those brothers did not write fairytales. Far from that. They wrote _about_ fairytales. Take Red, here, for example. Can you guess who she is from the fairytale world?"

Emma gave the answer. "Uh…. Aunt Red…. Red Riding Hood! Right?

"That's right. I'm Red Riding Hood." sighed Aunt Red uncomfortably. "Oh no! Please don't tell anybody, Em! I'll be in big trouble if you do!

"Anyway, can we get on with the story?" I cry.

"Of course. Well, as I know quite well, all the people who you think are not in existence are really alive. Snow White, Prince Charming, The Seven Dwarfs, Rapunzel and countless more, all real. In fact, your own father is a fairytale. Have any of you read 'A Midsummer's Dream '?"

"Yes! I read it in school last year." I said. I hadn't really enjoyed it. Puck was too noisy, Oberon too bossy, Mustardseed too – wait a second! 'Puck'? 'Mustardseed'? Didn't Mom call Dad 'Puck'? Didn't Mom say that dad's little brother was called Mustardseed? Weren't both of them faeries?

"Oh. My. God. I've figured it out. Dad's a character from that story." I redirect my words to Dad. "Aren't you?"

"It's a play, and yes, yes I am." Dad said. "The rehearsals were a lot of fun. Oh, the pranks I used to play…"

"So anyway, we are all descendants from there. Oh, one more thing you should know, since you're an Everafter now too. You won't age until you want to, have to, or are in love." Mom said. "By the way, Red, when did you start growing up?"

Aunt Red blushed.


	4. Father Daughter Heart-to-Heart

**AN: - This is my second chapter today, so I don't have anything to say except that this is in Daphne's POV because I've always loved her.**

"What are you talking about? You know I grew up for Daphne's wedding." said Red, turning the color that was her namesake.

"Yeah, but Red, you only grew 'til you were about …. 16 … yeah. Now you look about 19. How did _that _happen? Anyone special? Eh?" I said.

"Bu." she whispered, inaudibly.

"What? Louder." Sabrina said.

Red sighed. "Little Boy Blue."

"Ooooooohhh!" everyone said.

"Shut it, guys! She's getting embarrassed!" Puck said. "Now back to the topic. I think we should go to Faerie tomorrow. You know, just to get Allie a checkup. Since Cobweb is … er … dearly departed, I was thinking we could ask Pease-blossom. Last time I saw her she was training to be a doctor and that was 200 years ago."

"Wait, wait, wait…. Back up. Exactly _how_ old are you?" Alison asked. I smiled. She's such an innocent darling.

"Very, very, very, very, very old. I think, maybe about 4784 now. No, since my birthday's next month, I'm roughly 4785 now."

"Daddy, then why don't you look like an old man?" said Emma, who was now busying herself with coloring.

"'Cause I'm an Everafter. We don't look old however old we are, unless we want to look old."

"Will Allie an' me get old?"

"Probably not, darling, unless you want to."

"And Mommy?"

"She's an Everafter too, she won't get old. In fact, this whole family is full of Everafters, except for Uncle Thomas, and we're about to make him one too."

"Good. I like Uncle Thomas."

"We all do. Come on, everyone, lets coat up. Time to go."


	5. Mustardseed Seems Strange

**AN: - Again the same problem….. Puck's POV, later switches to Alison POV. For those with confusion, they still live in NYC. BTW, I was reading Curlscat, and I was thinking maybe you all would also like a QoTD (question of the day)! Please PM me an answer. Or review. Whatever you're comfy with. I'll get the message. So yeah.**

So... I bet you're wondering what happened to make me so mature. Well, the good news is that I'm just _sounding_ mature. I came home from the Golden Egg just a while ago, where I successfully work as a (surprise, surprise) king. They've expanded the place, but more on that later. I had come home today only after pranking 13 people, no more, no less. Anyway, on with the story.

When we reached the park, we touched the statue. They upgraded it, so you only need to touch it and tell it who you are, and the door to the Kingdom of The Trickster King opens.

And it looks really good inside.

The Golden Egg looks no more like an old-fashioned bar. The reason: I changed it.

It is now stark, with purple neon lamps and strange furniture. This is my new style.

Everyone was admiring the place.

"Whoa, Puck. When did you get so good at interiors?" 'Brina asked.

I smirk. "Oh, I don't know, maybe when you showed me how to do it?"

Mustardseed entered. He always remained a kid. He's been waiting for the right person, I guess. He's about physically the same age as Allie, 13.

"Good Afternoon, Puck. What leads you to come to us once more today?" Mustardseed said.

"Mustardseed, cut the Edwardian. Allie, here, needs a checkup. She got her wings."

"Ah. Are you both the daughters of my brother? I guess I'm your uncle then. But don't call me Uncle. Please, call me Mustardseed." he drawled.

"Ok… "


	6. Dr Pease'

**AN: - You know, I think there's something up with me. I post too much. Tooooo much. Third person.**

There was something wrong with Mustardseed. Everyone could see it. _Emma_ could see it. He kept giving strange glances at Alison.

They went to Titiana. She gave a _very_ interesting piece of information.

"Hmm… so you say that he is trying to _impress_ you? Would you say that?" she asked.

"Erm… I suppose so…"

"Well, then I am afraid he is in love. With one of your daughters. And since I am also _sure_ that it is not your youngest, it must be the other. The elder one."

"No! He's their _uncle_! He can't be in love with his _niece_!" Sabrina cried.

"He's practically physically the same age as Alison. I suggest, let him be. He won't bother you; I'll make sure of that. I'll talk to him. Now, about that checkup, you might want to tell Dew to summon Pease-blossom from her quarters…"

"Right away, right away, Your Majesty," the guard cried.

He rushed out. Soon a short plump woman came in. she wore an autumn themed robe, and had a full head of auburn hair. She had come running, and was obviously out of breath. When she had her bearings, she looked around, and smiled at everyone.

"Oh! A new fairy! Come on, out with your wings, dear!" she sang.

"Um, they went in? How? When?" Alison was very confused. "And how do I get them back out?"

"Oh, it's simple, dear. Just think about it, and it'll happen!" she said. "I'm a hybrid fairy too! I know how you feel!"

"Hybrid?"

"That simply means, dear, that you were born of parents from mismatched races."

"Oh… nothing serious, right?"

"Of course not!"


	7. Skip The Drama

**AN: - Sorry about the short wait but my grandpa was really having trouble walking. It was freaky. But I guess people get old from time to time. Allie's POV.**

"Mom, I'm going to bed. It's been a really long day. I'm exhausted." I said.

"Go right up, dear. You have school tomorrow."

"Aww, mom…. Can I skip school? Just for tomorrow? Please? I'm not well…" I faked a cough.

"That's not going to work, young lady. Go on, up to bed." Mom said. She came up to me and felt my forehead. "Actually, you _do _have a fever. I think you can bunk tomorrow."

"Yeah!" I shouted. "I mean, 'oh no'."

"Skip the drama." Mom rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I don't have to keep the family business a secret from you anymore. It was quite a bother."

"Yeah… Mom, are you an Everafter?"

"Yup. But a human one. Not any kind of faerie or goblin or anything. But something I _am_ is the Faerie Queen."

"So you were right about me and Em being fairy princesses… When are you guys gonna teach me how to fly? That's one thing I'm looking forward to. It must be great. Do you know how it feels?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Your dad used to fly me and your Aunt Daphne everywhere when we were younger. Why, I remember, on our first date he drugged me, picked me up and flew out the window. Then, when we reached a restaurant, he splashed a glass of water in my face. He took a picture of the moment. My expression… it's quite funny, actually. C'mon, I'll show you the picture."

"Okay. Mom, are me and Em Everafters too?" I asked out of curiosity as we climbed the steps toward Mom's study.

"I suppose you are, as the daughters of two Everafters. We'll have to go back and ask 'Dr. Pease'. Remember? That's what she told us to call her."

"Yeah. Mom, what are we going to do about Mustardseed?"

"Ignore him. He's a nice boy, if you like him… well, we'll see."

"How old is he?"

"Er… must be about 3000."

"I can't date someone _that _age."

"I dated your Dad. He's quite a lot older than that."

"Yeah, but that's… _you_. And _your_ life. _I_ don't wanna date an ancient guy."

"That's your choice, sweetheart. Hey, look, I found a whole album of pictures from when we were younger. Look, here is me when I was 13, and Aunt Daphne is 10, and look, there's your father, he's probably pranked me again from the way he's smiling…"

**AN: - I can't believe this is the 7****th**** chapter in 2 days. No, really, I can't.**


	8. A Kidnapping Takes Place

**AN: - Sheesh. Sabrina's POV.**

"Girls! Get your coats on! We're going to Faerie! Remember? We have some questions for Dr. Pease!" I shouted. "Please don't forget your scarves! It's cold out there."

"Coming, Mommy!"

"Keep your hat on, Mom!"

I smiled. Cute. And typical.

"Come on! We're meeting your Dad at the park! He'll be waiting!"

They came down. We left. And we met someone unbelievable.

She was about my age, plump, but I had never forgotten her face.

She had almost killed me once. Poisoned me.

She had grown up for Puck. And here I was, walking around in front of her with his kids.

Moth.

We nearly bumped into her.

"Out of my way, humans." Then she looked at us, and her eyes widened. I looked into them. They were swirling with jealousy, madness, and most important – recognition.

"You!" she screamed. "You took him from me! And this? Your _OFFSPRING_?! I will kill you, steal your children, and get him back! He's _MINE_!"

"N-no! Don't d-do anything to my family. I w-will not allow it." I stammered.

"I know that. That is why today I will not harm any of you. I will just take your children from you, Sabrina Grimm Goodfellow."

And with that, she grabbed them, and vanished.

"Oh no. OH NO!" I screamed. In that moment, I just lost control. I fell down, and started screaming and shaking. Puck came running to me.

"Oh no! 'Brina, it's okay. I saw what happened. We'll get them back. Where'd they go?"

"She was s-s-standing there!" I sobbed, unable to stop myself.

He ran to look. "Oh (beep)!"

"What?"

"A note. It says:

_Puck, dear, _

_If you want your daughters back alive, kill Sabrina Grimm and_

_put a note on this exact spot saying you have done it. Then further instructions will reveal themselves here._

_Love,_

_Your eternal fiancée,_

_Moth._


	9. What Should We Do Now?

**AN: - Oooh, cliffy! It's my first of many. I just want to say that this story will also be a humorous one. No character death whatsoever. Just injuries. Well maybe there might be one or two deaths but not of the main characters.**

**Alison POV.**

When I woke up the first thing I felt was how strange my surroundings were. I thought I had been kidnapped. That made me imagine cold floors, a dirty cell, and no food. But instead, here I was, sitting in a nice room, on a fluffy bed, with Emma at my side and posters of Dad everywhere.

POSTERS OF DAD EVERYWHERE?!

Strange.

"Hey, Emma, get up."

"Wazzamatta?" she groaned. "Iwannazleep!"

She sleeps just the way Mom says Aunt Daphne used to sleep. Without a thought to what's going on.

"We've been kidnapped. Get up, we have to escape."

She got up and looked around. "Why are there pictures of Dad everywhere? And where are we? This is definitely not _my_ room!"

"I _know_ that, stupid. We're in someone else's house."

Just then, I noticed Mustardseed tied up in the corner, either asleep, or drugged.

"Look! Mustardseed! We'll have to open his ropes!" I whisper loudly, a bit confused.

We ran to him. Opening his ropes was not as easy as I expected. They were thick and slippery. We could hardly get our fists around them.

As we finished untying the last knot, Mustardseed woke up.

"What the… what are you guys doing here? You shouldn't be here. Moth is dangerous. Especially not you, Allie. You should be resting."

"Don't call me Allie!" I practically screamed. This guy was _really_ annoying. And cute. He looked like a younger version of Dad, which I suppose he was. "Don't you _care_ that there's an eight year old here?"

"Oh. My apologies."

"Can you stop talking like an Englishman? We live in New York City, for God's sake!"

"I was born in England. You can't blame me. Plus, I was born over 3000 years ago."

"It _must_ be forced. See, you didn't do it just now!"

"I didn't notice. I don't know… maybe it's an on and off thing. When we get back, I will investigate."

"Yeah! Think about that! Why're we arguing about something so useless?"

"Do you mean getting home? Yes, I might have to think on that."


	10. Meanwhile, Back At The Ranch

**AN: - Humph. I'm angry. No one is reviewing. Or even reading! But I'll keep writing. It's not for **_**you **_**to read anyway. It's for a friend of mine. Are you reading this, Aisha?**

**Red POV**

I'm upset. Very upset. Because I just found out that Moth used my Spime magic to kidnap my nieces. She found my ring somewhere. You know, the one I used long ago to move Aunt Veronica and Uncle Henry to another place with that horrid Jabberwocky. I've been getting bad dreams about that thing. I'm going to go see Dr. Pease. She's, like, the only Everafter doctor in the world. What a shame. She's a bit scatterbrained.

And the situation with Blue. Ever since I had to grow up for Daphne's wedding it's been really painful. I got my period, pimples, and a significant attraction towards boys. He's the first boy I ever noticed, really. Now he's noticed me, and I've involuntarily started growing toward his age. I've stopped now. I'm about in my mid-twenties now.

He asked me out three days ago. I don't know how I'm going to go, what with the kids and all. I just don't know what to do. I guess I'll tell him. Maybe he can help us find the kids. Though I don't think he has any powers. I'm not sure, though. I'll ask him.

Spime means Space-Time. Moth has transported my nieces somewhere faraway using that.

**Sabrina POV**

She took my children.

And my will to live.

After we read the note, I went into hysterics, told Puck to kill me; that I was of no use to him if I didn't have my daughters. He refused, of course. He's really an amazing person.

Later, when we sat and described the whole thing to Daphne and Mom and Dad and all those people, Red told us about Spime. It's at times like these that I miss Granny Relda. She was so… so ready for everything, so eager and youthful. I wish I had just a bit of her spirit.

At the moment, Puck is gone; said he had an 'idea' and wanted to check it out. I'm sitting here with Mom and Dad trying not to hyperventilate.

"They'll be fine! They have every bit as much spirit as you do! Tell me of one moment you can think of when you backed away from anything." Mom said, trying to reassure me.

"I can think of plenty of times like that." I muttered.

"I wish you hadn't married that stupid fairy. We would have avoided the whole problem. Your kids would be normal." Dad grumbled.

"Dad." I say sharply. "None of this is Puck's fault. It's mine."

That's when I started crying again.

"I'm back! I know exactly where the girls are! Moth's plans weren't foolproof at all!" Puck came in, dripping snow on the carpet. "The girls are in England, in Shakespeare's old house, which is now the Crimson Wing's new HQ."

"How did you find this info?" I asked.

"Well, I wrote a note, and put it on that spot. My note said that I had killed you, Sabrina. As soon as I placed it there, it sort of sunk into the ground, and this letter came. By the way, I thought this particular piece of information would interest you. The Scarlet Hand has started anew, giving itself the new name of 'The Crimson Wing'. It's just for rebel Faerie, and Moth is leading it."


	11. Confused

**AN: - Not for people who won't revieoo-oo! Strictly for my friends! (I'm trying to use reverse psychology, get it?) I mean, seriously. Here's your chapter. Don't blame me if it's bad, I've never written ?erson POV before.**

I walked across the floor, my shoes clicking against the tiles. I could not believe that today was the first meeting of The Crimson Wing. You might ask why this organization came into being. Well, all I can say is that my time in prison… _twisted_ me. I am no longer the person I used to be. I also seem to have another personality inside of me. It was not me who left that note and kidnapped those vile Grimms. No. I would not do anything to hurt my love, Puck. I have finally understood that he does not love me, he never will. I was just… driven by the darkness in my mind.

I do not know what I have become.

I… or rather, my brain, decides to take a detour towards the cell in which I have housed the Grimms. I inwardly sigh. The girl looks a lot like the way I looked when I was her age. Physically, that is.

I don't know why I kept growing up for him. Even after I understood that she was right for him. Maybe I was still holding on to the hope that, maybe, _maybe_ he would come back to me. But after their wedding, those hopes were lost.

I reach the cell and unlock the door with the set of keys I have. The lock is crumbling. This place really needs renovation. We are currently living in the dungeons of Shakespeare's old mansion. I don't know _why_ I am doing this. Why I chose to create the Crimson Wing. It's just… I have faced so many setbacks in my life; it's hard to sort out what's right and what's wrong. Who is the person who declares that? From the time I turned into a Fey, I have never got kindness; always the scum on Titiana's foot, the servant who was to become Queen. That was the only reason people respected me; because I was to become Queen. But now she is Queen. The one who is my rival in love.

I am confused.

I walk in.

"Hello, Grimms." I don't say. "Oh, and Mustardseed."

Mustardseed. The person I lived in the next room from for years. Now kidnapped, in my lair.

"Moth," he spat. "Come no closer towards us."

"Get away from us. You had no right to kidnap us. Send us back to our family, otherwise they will come and get us ourselves. I have a very powerful family."

The alien's hold on my body is getting stronger. I try to signal to the elder girl with my eyes that it is not me, that I _will_ make sure that they get home safe. I have no rivalry against the Grimms. I sense a flicker of understanding in her eyes, and a slight nod.

Then I lose consciousness.


	12. Strange Happenings and Discussions

**AN; - I'm thinking about changing the name of this story. Any suggestions, anyone? **

**QoTD: If you had $7.89, what would you do to use up every bit of the money?**

**Put the answer in your review. If you want to PM me in answer, write the date and chapter number. Thanks a lot! Also, there will soon be a poll on my page about this, but should I write a Hunger Games wedding scene fanfic? A totally different guy, though. I don't much adore Peeta. But should I?**

_**Sabrina POV.**_

We had boarded a plane to England; as soon as we found out that Mustardseed had been captured as well. I'm not sure I'd ever seen Puck so angry! He starting spewing profanity and he turned into all sorts of animals before I managed to calm him down with the old back-rub trick. Only works on fairies, though.

I've calmed down a lot. I know that Allie is a strong girl. She would go to the end of the world to protect her sister; I'm not worried about my girls anymore.

But something I _am_ worried about is this news about a new Scarlet Hand. _Outside _of Ferryport Landing. Oh, but I almost forgot; there's no barrier there now! Stupid Mirror tore it down.

"Puck, I've been thinking; is it time we move back to Ferryport Landing? We can try and set up the barrier again; lure those Crimson Wing faeries in. There are many powerful Everafters still living there."

"It's a good idea… I'll have to think on it. I'll consult Mother when we get back."

"Please do."

Titiana… I've had odd experiences with her. When I was getting married (to Puck), she crashed my wedding and said that I could never marry her son, and that he was a disgrace to Faerie-kind by trying to bring a human into royal blood. When we calmed her down, and we came to New York after the honeymoon, she said that I would be a good queen, and serve my people well. Now we often just schedule midnight walks in the park with each other – just sit quietly on a bench and think about our children, who are lost. She has faced many hardships. She and I are not very different. It's just that she's a widow, and a Faerie, and I'm neither of the two. Thank goodness for the first part.

I fall asleep on Puck's shoulder, dreaming about fairies turning into airplanes.

"'Brina! 'Brina, we're here."

"Yeah, five more minutes…" I mutter groggily.

"Remember, the kids?" Daphne shouts in my ear.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm up." I shoot up, hitting my head on the luggage compartment. "Ouch. Ugh. I'm gonna have a bruise."

"Cecilia's crying pretty hard. This was her first plane ride." Daphne says brightly. She's a great lover of kids, and totally respects their emotions. Probably loves them because she's almost the same as one herself. It's half the reason Thomas loves her. They have the googly eyes for each other. The thought that, long ago, I once said that about Cindy and Tom, is funny, considering whom I'm applying it to now. Them both, they're a couple of kids.

"Where is our first stop, again?" I ask no-one in particular.

"A hotel." Thomas says. "We need a place as a retreat. We don't know anyone here."

"Yeah. It's best to book a room and be safe than sorry." Red says. She's the master of idioms.

"Aww, Red! You've grown up some more! You're like, twenty-five! You look practically my age! I'm twenty-seven! Stop growing, before you know it, you'll be an old woman!" Daphne says as we walk out of the airport.

"You're still growing, even though _you're _an Everafter too."

"Yeah, but I'm," she whispers the last part, "married!"

"Oh. Right. Eternal love and all that. Sorry." Red mutters.

"No, I'm just saying; find your permanent guy before growing too much."

"Hey, look; here's a taxi. Let's ask the driver to take us to a hotel. We can't walk, we've got a baby in hand, and its _c-c-cold _outhere_._" Puck says.

"When did _you_ get all 'Mr. Responsible', huh, Puck?"

"Since both my daughters got kidnapped by my former fiancée." Puck said. "C'mon; let's get in the taxi already."

"Puck, it's alright darling, the girls will be fine." I soothe him.

"I don't know for sure; that's the problem."

That night, we set out. It was me, Puck, Red, and Daphne. Thomas stayed at the hotel, since he didn't have much proper training in this sort of thing, and there was a baby to look after.

When we got to the mansion wall, we heard a sound.

"Psst… don't come over! I'll bring the kids over."

"What? Who?" everyone asked.

A big black blur flew over the wall. Alison, Emma, and Mustardseed were holding on to it. It set them down, and walked away. At least, it tried to. Puck caught the cloak's hood, and it fell. There was someone's head there, of course. That's not the surprising part. The surprising part is whose head it was.

Moth's.

"I'm sorry… It wasn't me." She whispered. She suddenly froze, then twitched a bit, and walked away.

**AN: - An especially long chapter which I had a lot of fun writing! Have you understood what's wrong with Moth? Anyone who's read Book 8: 'The Inside Story', will be able to easily figure it out. I'll give you one hint: possession. Figure it out. **


	13. Possession

**AN: - How was chapter 12? Good, Na?**

**QoTD: What do you think is wrong with Moth? Can you give a prediction of what'll happen 2 chapters ahead?**

**Put the answer in your review. If you want to PM me in answer, write the date and chapter number. Thanks a lot! Also, please read my Hundred Words Challenge.**

_**Alison's POV**_

I just realized how tired and hungry I am. We are at the Golden Egg and between me, Emma, and Mustardseed, we've emptied the pantries here, and now we're eating conjured food and Dr. Pease is just giving me a checkup. We had taken a direct flight from England, no stops. There was a vomiting Cecilia sitting on my lap, and don't forget to mention the vomiting Mom. I didn't know she was so motion-sick.

That whole kidnapping experience was strange. It barely lasted two days. A bit less, that is. Don't you think? And our kidnapper just… gave us back. And that look she gave me… before she fainted. It meant something big, I'm sure of it. She looked strange… trapped in her own body. The look an animal has before it is cornered. A frightened look.

I can hear Mom and Dad discussing about her right now. They're as confused as I am. Let me go tell her about my theory.

I'm back. My discussion went as follows:

Mom: Yes, Darling?

Me: I wanted to talk to you. About Moth.

Dad: Okay, go right ahead.

Me: Well, she looked as if she was trapped, for one thing. She was moving in a strange way, like she wasn't in control. Her voice was a bit strange, too. Half man, half woman.

Mom: Hmm… I recognize this, go ahead.

Me: That's about it. She looked frightened… of herself.

Dad: Yup. No doubt about it. She's possessed by Mirror.


	14. Journals and Autobiographies

**AN: - Thanks a lot to the ever faithful reviewers and people who have supported my story! This chapter is a dedication to: **

**sabrina-lunapotter. (I think that's it, can't remember exactly! Sorry!) **

**The Reading Turtle. (I looooooove you!)**

**So, please, don't forget to R&R! I'll die you if you don't! (Not kidding)**

_**Puck's POV:**_

'_I'm just glad the girls are back.'_

I walked into the house. I must say, I quite take to architecture and interior designing. It's a nice, spacious house, with a big lawn and a mini-pool at the back. The whole color theme for the interior is maroon and peach'n'cream. Try it. It's a good looking one. Tasty looking. Yum.

"'Brina! I'm home! How's everyone?"

Silence.

"'Brina! Where are you?"

I decide to resort to the oldest and best method.

"Hey, stinkpot! Where the heck are you?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You stupid, stuck up pi-" she came running down. "Sorry… I got stuck in the past. Erm… do you want dinner? Sorry again… I was lying down."

I grin. Wow, was that unexpected. And very, very funny. "Stuck in the past, eh?"

"Stop it! That was supremely embarrassing." Sabrina said. "Oh no. The girls."

"Mom, are you alright? I heard shouting and insult-"

"That's quite enough from you." Sabrina said. She chewed her lips, growing quite red.

"Mom, I finished looking through the old box you gave me. There was this book in it. Can I read it? It has your name on it.

"Oh, it's just my journal. Yeah, go ahead and read it. Oh and come here a moment." she calls Alison towards her and speaks in her ear, though she forgets that whispering has never stopped a fairy from hearing.

"There's some stuff about me and your dad in there. Just… skip it… or… you know, just read the whole thing. I don't really mind. You already know about PMS and all… just go. I need to talk to your dad about something."

"'Kay mom!"

"Hey! I think she can read everything about me and you. We made her, after all!"

"Puck – why don't you have a last name? Please don't encourage that type of thing! Go already!"

After Allie went into the room, Sabrina started talking.

"We need to sort out this Moth issue. I suggest we have a meeting. Talking to people like Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake will help. They knew Mirror long before we did." She suddenly smiles. "Remember the first time we saw him? I was wearing a pressure cooker lid on my butt!"

"Gosh, you really are stuck in the past today! That was a looong time ago! What's wrong with you today?"

"I don't know, I guess because I WAS READING THE JOURNALS!"

"Ok, Ok, calm down. Just asking, did I write one of those? If I did, I wanna make Alison read it…"

"Get you head out of the clouds, mister! And yes, you did write a journal. I gave one to you after the barrier fell, so that you could write about what you did around the world with Uncle Jake. But under NO circumstances am I going to give it back to you now, for fear that you'll leave all and write an autobiography. Plus, I want to read it."

"No! Don't read it! I've written about you and me… and… yeah… I'd prefer if we don't talk about this."

"Oh, am I _definitely_ going to read your journal!"


	15. Anytime

**AN: - OMG! I just woke up! I just had a VERY strange dream, and then, when I woke up, I had a crush on an OBSCENELY fictional character! Who, you ask? Mustardseed! I never thought I'd live to see the day… (Details about my dream at the end.)**

**Aaaanywaaay… there are a few things I wanna tell you guys.**

**Sabrina and Puck are 36. (It's so cute, how they bicker like kids!)**

**Alison and Emma are 13 and 8 respectively. (Oh, and Mustardseed is 13 too (Oh, he's looking at me! What do I do? What do I do?)) :-o**

**Daphne is 32. (But I didn't have to tell you that, you coulda figured it out!)**

**That's about it. Oh, and Moth is (surprise!) 36 as well.**

**Oh, one last thing. Because of my newfound obsession with Mustardseed, I might let him get the girl after all. Hmm, hmm, hm, hmmmm. Hm, hm, hm, hmmmm, hm, hm, hm, hmmm. Hm, hm, hm, hmmmm hmm, hm, hm, hm, hm... **

_**Red's POV:**_

My phone rang. I picked up, without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hey, Red! It's Blue here! How are you? I just wanted to ask, do you want to go out today? We could grab something or the other at the diner, head to the park. Does it sound good? I hope I'm not disturbing you."

_Oh, he's such a gentleman_, I think.

"Um… yeah! That's a really good idea, Blue! What do you say to… seven 'o' clock?"

"That's a great idea! I'll pick you up from your house, okay?" he said enthusiastically.

"Yup. I need to go get ready. Bye!"

"Okay. See you around!"

I closed my phone and sighed. I was _supposed_ to go to Sabrina's house and watch a movie with them. _I'd better call them and tell them I won't be able to make it. _I looked at the clock. 3:30. I had enough time to go to Sabrina's house and tell her in person! I ran downstairs and got in the car. _Oh, shoot. I have to tell Daphne where I'm going._

"Daphne! I'm going to Sabrina's house! Do you want me to drop you anywhere?"

"Uh… as a matter of fact, I'll come with you! Let me just get Cecilia!"

"Okay! Hurry up!"

After a minute or so, Daphne came running down with a clean-diapered Cecilia.

"Let's get this movie party started!" she cried.

"Uh… _yeah_."

We got into the car. _It's a lucky thing Sabrina lives right around the corner, _I thought.

"We're here!" I said when we reached.

"Yesh! Cusin Awie and Auntie Bwina!" Cecilia shrieked.

"Yes! That's right, baby!"Daphne cooed as we walked up to the front door.

We rang the bell. Alison opened the door. She had her wings out.

"Hi!" she said.

"Allie! You're not supposed to have your wings out when you open the door!" I hiss.

"Why?" she asks, putting on a curious expression.

"'Cause someone could see, silly!" came Sabrina's voice from inside. "That's one thing you'll have to remember. You can't just walk out of the house without checking whether you have them in or not. Someone could see, and think you're a freak. A _very_ strange freak."

"Okay, mom," she said, sounding resigned.

"It's alright. It's just that we don't have much forgetful dust."

"What's that?"

"Read the journal. You'll figure it out. Daph, can we move some of the journals to our house? I need some for Allie."

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring some next time!"

"Er… Sabrina, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Of course."

She opened the broom closet and let me in.

"Typical 'Brina!" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Spit it out, Red. What's on your mind?"

"Well… I just wanted to tell you, I might have to skip the movie. Blue asked me out, and… you know." I started blushing sometime while talking.

Sabrina smiled. "It's quite alright, Red. We all have our lives, and we don't get asked out by our dream boys all the time."

"Thanks, Sabrina. I knew you'd understand."

She smiled again. "Anytime, Red. Anytime."

**AN: - How was it? I promised you full detail of my dream, so here it is.**

**Once, a looong time ago (Two years ago) I used to attend a dance class. Hip-hop dance. So, anyway, before I went to sleep I was looking at pictures from the dance class. There was this boy, who, now that I think about it, looked a lot like Puck. In my dream, he and Mustardseed made a guest appearance during my dance class, where everyone had turned into geisha girls.**

**I have a brief vivid memory (in my dream) of leaning my head on Mustardseed's shoulder, and hugging him, as the last move in a dance. It was so real! When my mom woke me up, I felt like SCREAMING at her.**

**I FELT it. I must have been transported to another dimension, because I SWEAR I can STILL feel his shoulder near my ear. It was so vivid…**


	16. Love is in a Ferry

**AN: - I've (mostly) gotten over Mustardseed. I mean, you can't really have a crush on a fictional character for long.**

_**Red's POV:**_

I got good and ready. Nicely. I mean, really nicely. Black dress and red Gucci heels. With my new hair and all… (I've dyed it black with Red streaks. Hee hee.) It looks NICE.

'_Ding dong'._

_Uh oh. He's here._ My heart rate doubled.

I went down the stairs – carefully, mind you – I'm not very good at walking with heels. At all.

I opened the door and put on a smile. "Hi, Blue! How do I look?"

His mouth is literally hanging open. I wonder why? "Y-you look g-great!" he stammered. His ears are turning red.

"So where are we going again?" I ask as we sit in his car. I observe that it's a Ferrari. "Nice car, by the way."

"Thanks, and we're going to that café around the corner, and then to Battery Park."

"Sounds good. I've always liked that place. The café, I mean. Not the park. I mean, I like the park too! Uh… I'm sorry… I'm just a bit nervous… y'know, first date and all… do I talk too much?"

"No, it's okay. You don't ramble nearly as much as I do." He said, grinning.

"Hmm… you always struck me as the strong and silent type, not the rambling type."

"Na, I'm not much strong. Or silent, if you think about it. Just around people I don't know."

"Do I come under people you don't know or people you know?"

"People I know." He said, grinning at me. "We're here, you know. What do you wanna do? Should I just go in and bring something to eat at the park, or should we eat inside?"

"Park." I say promptly. "I'd like a coke and chips, that's all. Are you paying or should I?"

"Now what kind of date would it be if I let you buy?" he said, his eyes revealing his sincerity.

"A real bad one." I say truthfully. "But I wanna go on a boat ride, and I am _definitely_ paying for that. It's only 3 dollars a seat."

"_No_ way! I'm taking full command of this night, and I say that I will buy tickets for both of us!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" I say laughingly. "Your wish is my command!"

"That's more like it. Now, I'm going in to get the food. You stay put. No driving away in my car without me!"

"No way! I don't even know how to _drive_ this car!"

"Good. I'll be right back."

All of a sudden, something happened. A revelation, of sorts. In a split second, I just _knew_ that I would marry this man, have kids with him, and spend my life with him. Imagine a moment like that. I could even say what the names of my kids would be. Huh.

"Hey, I'm back! I got jumbo chips instead of two small. Is that okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, whatever." I was having trouble looking at him. I felt a bit weak at the knees, and overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his face the very picture of concern. He was too perfect for me.

I mustered up the strength to smile at him. A watery, but sincere, smile. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"No problem! That's what a gentleman is for!"

"Oh, so you think you're a gentleman?" I said, grinning, back to normal once more.

"I know I am. Don't deny it, so do you. I can see it. It's my Everafter power." He said, smirking.

"What? I thought you were powerless, like me."

"No Everafter is powerless, Red. They just… haven't found their power yet."

"What _exactly_ is your power?"

"I can tell what people mean by what they're saying. It's like, when someone says something, my mind analyses it and gives me a correct report on it in two seconds flat."

"Okay… that's cool, I guess. I'll have to be careful about what I say around you, then."

"No need to. I can tell that you've already made a decision to be totally forward with me."

"Uh… Blue, shouldn't we start the car and head off to the park now?"

"Good idea. I plumb forgot." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's only 7.30, and I've set aside my whole night for you."

"So have I." he said, grinning.

I leaned my head on Blue's shoulder. We were on a ferry.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Blue," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he said, turning his head to look at me.

"I like you. Like, _like,_ like you."

"Oh? You mean Love?"

"Yes. Love."


	17. The Ignorance That Must Be Stopped

**AN: - I observed a very strange thing. That chapter where I said that I'd die if I didn't get reviews, that was the only chapter after which I got 3 reviews. Did you guys REALLY think I meant it? That's funny. Can someone tell me if my line breaks are coming in? I'm too lazy to check. Actually, I'm just too lazy to go and pick up the Broadband plug and plug it in. What? Walking three steps is a REALLY hard job when you have a fever, which I do. Am I rambling? Sorry. I'm not the 'strong and silent type'. Neither is Blue. If you don't know about that, well, SCREW YOOUUU.**

**Last chapter was good, no? I think I should change the genre of this fanfic to Humor/Romance. What do you think? Should I add some more of last chapter? It was REALLY good, right? I can't get over the fact that I wrote it so well!**

_**Emma POV: (haven't done one of these yet! I've ignored her, haven't I?)**_

16/12/12

Dear Diary,

Hello! I'm Emma! You can call me Em! I'm eight years old and my sister and dad are fairies!

Mom gave me you and told me that you're my journal! But I don't really like that word, so I'm gonna call you my diary. Is that okay? **Yes it is.** Thank you!

Everyone's been ignoring me since Allie turned into a fairy. I wanna play with Mom and Dad too, but they're always either talking to each other or talking to Allie. It's not fair. I want wings too. But Aunt Red and Aunt Daphne said that if I was ever feeling lonely I could come to their house on my new pink bike. It's a really nice bike. Daddy got it for me before they started ignoring me. Aunt Daphne said that I can help take care of Cecilia! I love babies! Though Cecilia's not _really_ a baby. She's two years old. But I'm a whole six years bigger than her! I'm SO BIG! And my birthday is coming soon. I'll be a whole NINE YEARS OLD! Yay! Soon I'll be as big as Allie!

Okay, bye! I'm gonna go to Aunt Daphne's house now, 'cause I hafta be back for dinner.

Yours truly,

Emma!


	18. Huh, Young Love

**AN: - I'm gonna make Blue propose to Red. Will she say yes? No? Read on and see. Not in this chapter though. It's too soon. Maybe… No. Maybe… no. I don't know. Let's see.**

_**Blue's**____**POV: **_

I don't know what to do. I've bought the ring. I'm ready to pop The Question. But, I can't help feeling it's too… early, in our relationship.

But I'm gonna do it.

I pick up my phone. I dial the number.

"Hey, Red? Hi… I wanna talk to you. Can we meet at the park? Soon, please… yes… half an hour? ... okay. See you there."

I take a deep breath. _Okay, Blue. You can do this. Just…go and get ready._

I go and put on my best suit.

What? It's a formal occasion.

I drove to the park. Red was sitting there, on a bench, looking at the stars, smiling. _She's too amazing for me._

"Hey, Red."

"Hi, Blue! What's the emergency? You seemed to be in quite the hurry."

"In a minute. Can I sit here?" I ask, pointing to the bench next to her.

"'Course! It's not mine." She said, smirking.

"Okay. Yeah."

We sat there for a few minutes. After a while, I couldn't bear it.

I got down on one knee.

"Red, will you marry me?"


	19. Marry Me? Pretty Please?

**AN: - Will she say yes? No? Read on.**

_**Red's POV:**_

"Blue! I – I don't kn-"

He looked down, eyes closed and shoulders hunched. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He started walking away.

I caught his arm. "No! I _will_ marry you. I was just… shocked. I mean, in all six hundred and twenty-six years I've been alive, I've never heard someone say those words to me. In a way, I'm glad you were my first time."

He looked at me, eyes shining with unshed tears. I realize that I have tears gushing out of my eyes at sixty miles an hour too.

"Really? I mean, are you a hundred percent sure? I'm not going to force you, ever. I'll just always wait for you."

I grin. "How many more love-filled declarations will you make before handing over that ring already?"

"Oh, sorry. Should we do the whole shebang again?" he asks, grinning.

"If you want." I shrug, rolling my eyes. "Does that mean we have to kiss, too?"

"I guess it does!" he says, smiling with both his eyes and his mouth.

"Okay. Go ahead."

He bends down again. "Red, daughter of – who's daughter are you?"

"My mom's name was Emeresa, I think. I can't remember for sure. I haven't seen Mom in six hundred and nineteen years."  
"Wow, do you keep track. _Anyway_…"

"Yeah, sorry. Go on."

"Red, daughter of Emeresa, will you marry me?"

"Yup."

"Good. I'm in desperate need of someone to cook and clean for me."

"What?"

"Just kidding." He straightens up and comes closer to me. "Give me your hand." He slides the ring onto my finger. It's a shimmering beauty of gold, silver, and diamonds.

"It's beautiful." I breathe. "Now we kiss?"

"Yes."

And we kiss.


	20. Confession

**AN: - Yay! Now time for my favorite part! A wedding! Squeal like a rabid fan girl!**

_**Daphne's POV:**_

It was 7.00 and I was laying Cecilia down to sleep. "Come on, you little baby! You're so cute!"

I hear the door open, and a bashing sound, as if someone had collapsed on the sofa.

"Is everything all right down there?" I shout.

"Yeah! I'm just feeling a bit – Ugh, Daphne, can you come here a sec? I _really _need to talk to someone." came Red's voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming, let me just put 'Cilia in bed." I shout back. _What could be so bad_?, Ithought_._

I tucked her up, and with a final 'Beddy bye!' went down.

"What's up, Red? Why the loud sounds?" I asked. I noticed she was hiding her hand behind her back. "Why are you hiding your hand?" I ask curiously.

"I'm engaged!" she squeaked.

"WHAT? WHEN? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHO?" I shriek. I'm still a bit obsessed with match-making.

"I'm engaged, and I just got engaged, and to Blue." She said quickly, starting to hyperventilate.

"Okay, calm down. It's a good thing. I think."

"But, like, don't we hafta ask someone? Or something?"

"No. As long as he gave you a proper ring. Did he? Show me!"

"Yeah. It's really pretty." And it was. It was a beautiful silver ring with gold accents and multi-colored diamonds, and I think it was supposed to look like a tree branch.

"Whoa. Even mine isn't that nice." I say. I'm elated. "You know what this means? A wedding! Promise you'll let me plan it! Promise!"

She sighs. Poor girl must be so confused. "I don't know. I'm so confused." See? "You tell me, what should I do?"

"We-ell, I think you should go talk to Puck."

"WHAT? Why PUCK, for heavens' sake?"

"_Because_ he has experience with awkward situations like this. Should I call him here, or will you go to his house, or will you meet him somewhere?"

"Tomorrow. Everything tomorrow. For now, I think I'll hit the hay."

"Righty-o, mighty Idiom Master."

She blushed and rolled her eyes.


	21. A Talk With The King

**A/N: - Oops! I just noticed that I didn't place a disclaimer for any chapter! Sorry! Here it goes then:**

**Zen: I promise to speak the truth, and nothing but the truth, when I say I am not Michael Buckley. Ooohhhhh… Bwaaahaahaaaaaaaaa! Mom, gimme a hankie! Honk, honk (I blow my nose). Maybe I'm related to him diiiissstttannntttllllyyyy….. I'm gonna go get a blood test done. **

**Some Random Host: In the mean time, enjoy your chapter which you are lucky Zen took time out of her exam preparation to write!**

**Zen: Hey, get out of my chapter!**

**S.R.H: But… I thought you'd gone to get a blood test done.**

**Zen: I did. The results are negative. Waaaaaaaaa, Waaaaaaaaa.*Walks off, crying***

**S.R.H: Well, too bad. Who am I, anyway? An OC? Oh no! Where will I sleep? *walks off calling Zen***

**A New Random Host: Are you getting bored? On with the show, then! Hey, you! Hoist those sandbags already! Lift the curtain! These people wanna watch the show.**

**The 'Hey, You' Guy: Aye, Aye, Sir!**

**A.N.R.H: I'm a girl, get that?**

**Zen: Who are you people, and how in the world did you get in? And you, stop hosting my show. Hey, you, I hired you, do your job.**

**The 'Hey, You' Guy: Aye, Aye, Sir!**

**Zen: Holy Jehoshaphat! I'm a girl too! Almost everyone here is a girl!**

**The 'Hey, You' Guy: Except for me.**

**Zen: Yeeeaaaahhhh, I'm thinking about un-hiring you now.**

**The 'Hey, You' Guy: Okay. You weren't paying me anyway.**

**Zen: Good. You don't deserve any of my beautiful money which I earn from babysitting, and which everyone says I'm too young to earn, 'cause I'm ten.**

**The 'Hey, You' Guy: You're ten? You write so well!**

**Zen: What do you know? You're just a street beggar.**

**The God of Writing: ENOUGH! START THE CHAPTER.**

**Zen: A-a-as y-y-y-you w-w-wish, m-m-my L-l-l-lord!**

_**Puck's POV:**_

Today something weird happened. Red asked for my advice in a field which is _definitely _not my forte. Love.

I was sitting in my office waiting for Mustardseed to bring me some documents to sign and happily dreaming up my next prank.

Mom and I share a secretary. His name is Dew. At that moment, he came in.

"What's the sitch, Dew?"

"Well, Your Majesty, there's a Ms. Red on the phone asking for you. She says she's an Everafter and," the small fidgety fairy comes close to my desk. "She says that she _knows_ you."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she lives in my sister-in-law's house. And exactly how many times have I told you not to call me _Your Majesty. _Those are the two stuffiest words of the century. You can call me Puck, or Robin, or at the most, _sir!_ Is that clear?"

"Uh… but sir-"

"See? You're doing it already. Good job."

"Sir? The phone."

"Oh yes! Please connect it."

"Thank you, sir."

"What in heavens' sake for?" I ask. But he was already gone. The phone rang.

"Hello, Robin Goodfellow here. Thank you for calling Faerie."

"Puck?"

"Yup, that's my name, don't wear it out."

"Please. Puck, I really need to talk to you. Where can we meet?"

"Why, come to my office!"

"Somewhere _private_."

"Sorry, I don't know a place like that. There are security and prank cameras all over my office."

"Prank cameras?"

"What? They're real."

"Okay, forget I even asked."

"Gladly."

"So… are you _sure _you don't know _anywhere?_"

"Exactly how private is it?"

"Er… about as private as my getting engaged can get."

"Oh. That's not private at all. Come to my office. If you're going to get married in front of a bunch of people anyway, what's the delay?"

"Okay. I'm coming. Expect me in half an hour."

"So, what details about your love life do you wanna discuss with me, and why me?"

"'Cause Daphne said that you've had experiences with awkward situations. I want to tell you how I got engaged."

"Fire away."

"Well, yesterday, Little Boy Blue called and said that would I please meet him at the park, because it was an emergency."

"Is this Little Boy Blue an Everafter?"

Red nodded.

I smirked. "I thought so."

"Well, I went, and he gave me the ring, and I agreed, said I would marry him."

"Okay… so, what's there to discuss?"

She looked puzzled. "I don't know! Isn't there any issue?"

"No. Why? Should there be an issue?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just needed to spill to someone. Thanks, Puck. I appreciate this."

"No problem."

She turned to go.

"But Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time don't bother coming to me unless you have a really big problem."

"Okay. Don't tell 'Brina until I tell you to, okay?"

My lip curled. "I'm a king, Red. No-one can lift a finger against me."

"Your wife can. I've seen her do it. I saw her give you a big slap once."

"But she's a queen. My queen."

She sighed. "Whatever you say, Puck, Trickster King."

That made a smile spread on my face. "Red, no-one has called me that in 24 years."


	22. Party Planner

**AN: - This chapter is a dedication to My Name is Tasty Kake. Thank you, Ms Kake! By the way, today the whole day my voice has gone off shopping. I can't even talk! I'm communicating through MS Word. What do I do? Any solutions?**

_**Sabrina's POV:**_

Hooray! A wedding is in order! Today, Red and her… _fiancé,_ Blue, came to my house. They asked if _I_ could plan their wedding!

"Allie! Wake up; you'll be late for school. The bus will be here any second!"

"Just a little more… Mom, please! I wanna stay home! Whoa!" she rolls around and nearly falls off the bed.

"You've been at home for the past three days, Allie. I can't let you bunk forever. Emma hasn't gone for a while either." I help her up.

"But… what if my wings come out?"

"They won't, not unless you make a conscious effort to make them come out. You won't, will you?" I ask, a tad suspicious.

"No. I mean… probably not… I mean…" she stammered.

"I'm going to make you take a magical oath, with the binding powder I have." I said.

"What's that?" she said, going into the bathroom and turning on the hot water tap.

"It's powder which I'll sprinkle on you after you take an oath, and you won't be able to break it! Isn't it great?" I say brightly. I love annoying her. I mean, she's really fun to tease.

"I don't know…" she muttered, while washing her face. "I think it depends on which side of the oath you are."

"Aww, come on. Don't be a spoilsport. I'm going to go wake your sister and your dad now."

"Why'd you wake _me_ up first?" she cried, too late. I was already out the door.

I walked down the landing and took a deep breath. I had to do this every morning and it wasn't one of my favorite things to do.

There was reason Puck and I didn't sleep in the same bed. He had a separate room, and I slept with Emma.

I opened the door of his room and immediately pinched my nose.

The room was smelly, and dirty clothes were strewn everywhere. I really don't feel like stepping inside, so I do the honors from the doorway.

"PUCK! WAKE UP! KRAVEN THE DECIEVER IS ABOUT TO BE HANGED!"

"What?! Who dares take my stuffed unicorn?" he says, jumping right out of bed.

"It's here, Puck." I say tiredly, shaking the unicorn in his face. "This is the only way to wake you up."

"Oh. Have you ever tried, say, an_ alarm clock?_" he mumbled, going back to bed.

"Uh, uh, mister. Up, up and away. You have office to go to." I muster up strength to go and pull him up. "And tomorrow, you're going to take leave from office and clean up this stinky room of yours. Emma says she wants me out of her room now."

"Sleep on the couch. What do I care?" he said, trying to stand, but falling back down on the bed.

"What's wrong with you? Get up already!" I shout.

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on."

"I plan to. I'm going to go wake Emma now."

"And I'm going to get ready for breakfast."

"No, you're going to get ready for OFFICE, not breakfast." I open his closet and take out a (mostly) fresh two-piece suit for him. "You're going to be down in five minutes, ready for office. Don't forget to be _clean_, okay?"

He mutters something incoherent and shuffles into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him.

I sigh in relief. _I'm glad that's over._

I go back down the landing to my room. Well, it's supposed to be Emma's room, but… you know.

"Emma! Em, dear, wake up!"

She wakes up immediately. She really takes after me. "I'm up, Mommy!" she says, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Thank goodness! Now, you get ready, I'm going to go and make breakfast." I say.

"Okay, Mommy."

I go down. "Oh, the powder!" I remember. "I'll do that in a second."

Alison was already in the kitchen, making a sandwich for her breakfast. "Hey, Mom. I've made my breakfast. You don't need to."

"Good. Could you put the frying pan on and start three eggs? I'll be down in a second."

"'Kay, Mom."

I run back upstairs and into my study. I open the cabinet in which I have all my magical equipment, for emergencies and such. I find the little blue package of Binding Powder. Oh… the fun I could have with it…

_Oh no! My addiction!_

"PUCK! EMERGENCY!"

He came running down, one shoe on, one off. "What? What's wrong?"

"Um… my addiction. I want to get Allie to make an oath that she won't make her wings come out during school, but… you'll have to do it. Can you?"

"Ugh… okay. Let me get ready first…" he glances down. "_Properly_ ready."

"Okay." I put the powder back and go downstairs. "Allie, it's okay. I'll take over in this station." She was flipping eggs and bacon like an acrobat.

"Thanks!" she cried. "I have to go to the toilet!"

"Okay!" I say.

Puck comes down, clean and smart. He can really look _so_ handsome when he dresses up. _Properly_, that is.

"Did you bring the powder?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says, gesturing to the packet in his hand. "I read the instructions. It said one small pinch is enough."

"Good; we don't really have a lot."

Allie came down. "The bus should be here any second now!"

"Okay – repeat after me: I solemnly swear not to make a conscious effort to reveal the fact that my family and I are immortal beings."

She rolled her eyes, but repeated it anyway. Then Puck sprinkled the powder over her hands.

"Eww… sticky. Anyway, the bus is here. C'mon, Emma!"

They ran out, Emma singing, "Schoooo-ool!"

"Okay, I better go too. See ya later, 'Brina!" he said, kissing me on the cheek before walking out to the garage.

"Bye!" I said. "Don't forget to tell Mustardseed you won't be able to make it tomorrow!"

I heard a crash. "You were serious?! I have to _clean my room_?"

"Are you okay? And yes, you have to clean your room. I am _not_ going in that stinky, stinky room. Ever."

"I'm fine. I'm getting late now. See you later!" he said, before getting into the car and driving off into the winter morning fog.

"Phew." I sighed. My morning was _always _this hectic. I was finally, now, I was going to get a bit of alone time. Girl time. I walked across to the kitchen island. _I'll call Daphne and Red over later. I think I should make cookies. Hmm… let's see. I have milk, flour; chocolate chips… where are the eggs?_

And so my morning went on. Until… about nine in the morning.

I was watching TV; the cookies baking in the oven. The phone rang. I checked the Caller ID; it was from Daphne. _Great! She saved me a phone call!_

"Hello? Daph? Oh, _Red!_ Hey! Haven't talked in a few days, have we? ... I see… so you want to – okay, of course you can come over! Bring any friends you like! I'm all alone at home! I never got used to the housewife life…. I should expect you in… half an hour. Right. Thanks! Bye!"

That was _extremely_ suspicious. Red had seemed very nervous, and secluded. I had managed to keep my cool, but I hoped she would tell me what was wrong. Red and I… we got along quite well. Sometimes I felt like she was closer to me than Daphne. I guess it's because she doesn't exactly have her own family yet. I'm the closest thing to one she's got.

I looked down, and noticed I was still in my nightgown. _Oops._ I'm getting old! I think I'll stop aging when I turn physically forty. I don't need more than one or two gray hairs, thank you very much. I go up to change.

The bell rang. _Oh, good. She's here!_ I was getting bored.

I opened the door, exclaiming, "Hi, Red!"

She enveloped me in a hug. "Sabrina! I've missed you! I have so much to tell you!"

"Oomph!" was all I could manage. "Rej! You're smovering me!"

"What?" she asked. She actually looked around. "Oh, sorry."

"Who's your friend, here?"

"Oh. That's… kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She said, blushing. "Blue… Blue, here, is my… fiancé."

"Okay. _That's _a bit of a shock. Haven't you only been dating for like… a week?"

"Four days." Blue said, grinning sheepishly.

"Okay… so… why'd you come to me?"

"Because… well… we want you to plan our wedding." Red gushed.

"Ooookaaaay… tell me more." I said, sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same.

"Nothing more. That's it. No preferences. It's all up to you," she said.

"Okay. That's fine. Except for one thing."

"What?"

"I... want one of you to move in here. Red would be more preferable. It would be easier for me."

"That's totally fine with me!" said Red. "I'll be ready with my stuff tomorrow."

"Okay. You'll be sleeping with Emma. I'm going to… try and clean up Puck's room now."

"Okay. It's time for us to go, anyway. C'mon, Red." said Blue. "Thank you, Mrs. Goodfellow."

"Nothing at all! And call me Sabrina." I said. I escorted them to the door. "Bye!"

I sighed. Time to venture into the impossible.


	23. Scared

**A/N: - Hello again! My last exam is tomorrow, so I'll be updating a **_**lot**_** more than I already am. I'm updating about three chapter a day, so imagine how many I'll do if I have nothing to do all day! Winter Hooooooooooooooooliiiidaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays! Yippee! Yahoo! But I have a few days left. Counting… two days. Yup. **

**I just found out about the shooting in Newtown, Connecticut. I'm so upset. Little kids, gone forever. 20 little kids! I express my deepest condolences for the families of the deceased. I look at my little brother and sister, and think, **_**how would I ever live without them. **_**Sure, they're a pain, but a good pain.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to all those people who are mourning, and once again, I'm so upset and sorry for you. I'm rooting for you! **

_**Alison's POV:-**_

Guess what I just found out! Aunt Red is moving in, and she's getting married, and Mom is moving into Dad's smelly room! I feel more affectionate towards Mom and her situation, though. I feel extremely sorry for Mom, in a nutshell.

Today's Saturday! No school! But the downside is, Dad's airing out his room, so the door is open. Mom, Emma, Aunt Red and I are camping out in the garden while Dad cleans up inside. Thank God. It's been ages.

"Y'know, Allie, when we first got married your dad and I used to sleep in the same room. Dad's room. But then it got so despicable that I moved out and placed air fresheners all over the house instead of cleaning the room out."

"What a tragic story." Aunt Red said sarcastically. "I thought you asked me to move in so that we could plan my wedding, not sit outside waiting for the smell inside your (beep) house to wear out!"

"Red! There's an eight-year-old here! Why did you say that?"

AuntRed turned the color she was named after. "Sorry. I'm just a bit…"

"Nervous. I know. So was I. We all are at first."

"I guess… Allie, can you run inside and get some paper and a pen?"

"No way! That place smells like a toxic waste dump!" I shriek, horrified. "I'm not going in there until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Where will you sleep?"

"I'll… camp out at Aunt Daphne's place." I say quickly.

"Okay… what about us?" Mom said.

"You don't care. You can sleep here. Humph." I say haughtily.

"LOOK, JUST BRING ME A FRICKING PIECE O' PAPER, DITTO!" Aunt Red screamed.

The door opened. "Gosh, you guys are loud! Here, take this," came Dad's voice. His hand stuck out of the doorway, holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Thanks, Dad." I say gratefully, taking the things from his hand.

"I'm almost done in here; it'll probably take fifteen minutes or so." he said.

"Doesit smell alright in there?" I ask suspiciously, peering in.

"Uh… it'll be alright in a while. Can you get me a bottle of detergent from the garage?"

"Sure. Emma, get the big red bottle from the garage. It's on top of the second trunk from the right."

She ran off, repeating the directions. I gave the paper to Aunt Red and she started scribbling on it, showing it to Mom, both of them whispering away to each other, albeit loudly.

"Here!" Emma said proudly, presenting Dad with the bottle. "It's really heavy."

"Good job, sweetie. Now back off, you'll get a face of fumes."

"OK, Daddy. What are fumes?"

"Well, fumes are –"

"It's okay, Emma!" mom said loudly. "Mommy'll tell you what it means. Puck, go back to your work, sweetie."

"Okey Dokey, 'Brina!" he said. "D'you wanna come in and see how I'm doing?"

"Uh… no, no, I'll manage here!" she said with a big fake smile.

"Can I use magic to clean up the smell?"

"What? Yeah, do whatever you want." Mom was back to talking to Aunt Red and making notes and drawings on the note pad.

"Ok. I'll be a jiffy, then." He said. He stuck his head back in and closed the door.

I wander over to Mom and Aunt Red.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask, looking over Mom's shoulder. She was working on a drawing of a dress… or maybe it was a fish? Mom's not very good at drawing.

"I'm _trying _to design your Aunt Red's wedding dress. What colour should it be, Red; honey or cream?"

"Uh… what's the difference?" Aunt Red asked, looking confused.

"Why, there's a _world_ of difference! Honey is more yellowish, while cream is…" I walked away; I wasn't interested in the difference between honey and cream, in taste or in color.

Emma was sprawled on the grass, looking at something I couldn't see.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, bending down.

"Shhh! I'm looking at the insects."

"Which ones?"

"Well, look, there's a beetle here, and this is some kind of ant, and –"

"The house and my room are officially clean!" boomed Dad, swinging the door open.

"Oh, good. I needed to go to the bathroom." said Emma. She ran in. "It doesn't smell too bad in here!"

Mom walked in. "I can feel magic. Where's the magic?"

"Uh oh. Her addiction." Aunt Red whispered. "PUCK! WHAT DID YOU USE IN HERE?"

Dad flew in. His wings are so pretty. White with pink streaks. "Uh… I used magic smell-absorbing elixir. One drop and it's all cle– Uh oh."

"Aww, Puck. It's magic with an addiction warning, isn't it?" Aunt Red said. "Puck! Why don't you have any sense?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think – Oops." There was a crash. I looked around. Mom was running up the stairs two by two, shouting "Magic! Where's the magic?"

Dad flew up behind her, and picked her up. "Look. You're not going to get _any _magic, and you're scaring the kids, acting like this."

The rabid anger in her eyes faded. "Kids…"

"Whoa. I didn't think that would work." Dad said, grinning.

Mom got down from Dad's arms and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked uncomfortable. She spotted Emma. "Come here, darling."

Emma ran to her. "That was scary, Mom! Don't do it again."

"I'm sorry." Mom said into Emma's hair. She turned her head and glared at Dad. "And your Dad won't use any magical equipment without reading the label thoroughly, _will he_?"

"Uh – no, of course not. That was a mistake." He said, fidgeting under Mom's hard gaze.

I decide to change the topic. "Dad, when are you going to teach me to fly?"

He looked around, happy to be the object of someone else's attention instead.

"We were waiting for your wings to mature fully. It takes differing times for each fairy. How long has it been since you've turned?"

"Erm… about… a week."

"Can you get your wings out? I'll check if they're dry enough to fly now."

"Okay." I concentrated on getting them out. I was rewarded by the feeling you get when someone rips of a bandage that's been about to come off but just hasn't yet.

"Great. Thanks, Allie." Dad said. He started touching them and examining them. It tickled.

"Stop!" I cried, tears spurting out of my eyes. "It tickles!"

"Oh. Sorry." he said. "But they're ready. You can fly if you know how."

"But… where will I practice?"

"Hmm… I'll have to go back to Faerie and set up the training grounds. Nobody has really used them in a while. I mean, there haven't been any new fairies in the longest while, and everyone already knows how to fly, so…"

"Oh. So does that mean tomorrow…?"

"Or day after. But yeah."


	24. Owed to Him

**A/N: - You know, I noticed that there are very, very few boys on FanFiction. Every disclaimer I've ever read starts with, 'I'm a girl, the last time I checked'. What does that **_**mean**_**, anyway? If you're a boy and you're reading this, I give you a… (Drum roll, please!) Virtual cookie and a hug! If not the hug then maybe a thumbs up?**

**I want to explain Mustardseed to you before you flood me in an angry mob.**

**He's just… tired of a regular routine. He wants someone, some**_**thing**_** to help his boredom. He's basically driven rabid by his uncharacteristic Everafter love for her. Allie more or less knows he has a crush on her, but she doesn't know what to do. She also has a slight crush, which will elevate when… well, you'll see. She thinks it's strange to date someone older than her grandpa. Her feelings toward him are confused, as are Mustardseed's. It's kind o' like how 'Brina and Puck loved each other when they were young. It's… what's that word? Oh, yeah. Puppy-love.**

**I heard the world's about to end. Like, tomorrow. 12/21/12. Google it. it's about the Mayans. Goodbye, world, then! I had a good ten years with you! And, Mom, I might be rude sometimes, but I love you!**

_**Mustardseed's POV:**_

I look at her. She has finally learnt how to fly; having the time of her short life. She's flying around with my brother, laughing. She has a beautiful voice.

I can't believe that she is the next generation. Time passes so fast when you don't have change in your life. Every day, the same. Wake up, work, eat lunch, work, eat dinner, work a bit more, and go to bed. I need some variety in my life. I need her.

I'm not a bad person. I'm not making bad references. I'm just saying, this is not the way for me to live. This very factor is the reason I am the way I am. I need to meet people my physical age, interact. I will talk to Mother. I need to go to school. Her school. With a disguise. I need her. And I will get her.

_Somehow_.

_**Alison POV: **_

Wow. This is "So fun!" as the words tore out of my mouth.

"Yeah! Wahoo! No-one told me this was _sooooo_ fun!"

"Glad you like it," shouted Dad over the wind. Dad. I owe this to him. He taught me so much. Unlike Mom, he didn't teach me my ABC's, or how to count. Dad taught me what it's like to live, what it's like to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and pelt people with eggs. Unlike Mom, Dad taught me how to enjoy what I have, however I have it. He taught me it's okay to cry when you scrape your knee for the first time, that it's perfectly all right to let it out once in a while. If you set out the lessons taught to me by Mom and Dad side by side, Dad would win for the vast number of things he's taught me in the thirteen years I've lived.

I looked around. Mustardseed was standing off to the side, staring at me. It was a bit awkward, really.

"Hey, Mustardseed!" I shouted. "Come and join us! I've never seen your wings before!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He just kept on staring away. Then, his face darkened, and he turned away.

"What's up with him?" I mouthed to Dad.

"Dunno." He whispered back. "He acts all… weird… around you."

"Oh. Okay. I get it." I whispered back. "Didn't your mom say he had a crazy crush on me?"

"Oh… so _that's _what's wrong with him." He said. He turned to Mustardseed. "Hey, little bro! Stop crushing on my kid!"

"Dad! You're not supposed to be so…" I looked at Mustardseed, whose cheeks looked like tomatoes. "Blunt."

I turned to him and mouthed, "Sorry!" but he just opened the door and stalked out. I shrugged. What can I do about an overly moody guy who likes me? Nothing. Well, I think, nothing. There's nothing I want to do, anyway. He needs to stop acting like a baby and get a hold on his emotions. It's really babyish, the way he's handling himself.

"Dad, you should go talk to him. He's your brother, after all. Your flesh and blood."

"Yeah… I guess so. But what am I gonna say to him?"

"Touché. Er… tell him… that he should know that though I don't like him like, _like _him like him, I like him as a friend."

"How many times did you use the word 'like' in that sentence?"

"Uh… I dunno. Anyway, tell him something along those lines."

"What? Bla bla bla? I didn't understand a word of what you're saying. Girls. I'll never understand them, not even my own flesh 'n' blood."

"Dad! Stop it. Not nice."

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot the rules. Never insult a Grimm woman. You'll get pulverized, either by words or fists. But you're not a woman."

"Ahem."

"Uh… I failed to understand what that 'Ahem' meant."

"Ahem. Anyway, you were going to go talk to Mustardseed…?"

"Yeah. I'll just… go… away… from you now. You're starting to scare me as much as your Mom."

"Hey!" I said, giving him a playful punch on the arm. "I'm not _as_ badasMom. She's _definitely_ worse."

"Yeah." He said slowly. "Yeah. At least you're not in the habit of punching me in my guts."

"Yup. See? Now, c'mon, go and talk to Mustardseed. He needs some spiritual support."

"I guess…"


	25. Direct Family's Company

**A/N: - Sooooo sorry! I haven't updated in, like, 2 days! That might not be much for you, but I feel like I've betrayed you guys! I was just a bit sidetracked with the whole end of the world Armageddon and all. What? IT'S A JUSTIFIED REASON! Sorry, but I'm one of those doofuses who believe anything they see on the 'net. Another apology, I had writers block, so I couldn't get myself to sit on front of the computer and WRITE. Y'know, it takes me 'bout an hour to write, check and recheck a chapter. It's a major time-taker! I have a life!**

**BTW, I got some absolutely AMAZING reviews which warmed my heart and gave me inspiration to write another chapter. So, I think all of you owe a round of applause to… Miss Dogluver! Since you are not a registered member, I can't PM you, so here is my reaction:**

**Your review for Ch. 6 was:**

_**This is really, really good! I really like that you kept the original characters! **_**:-) **

**My happy reaction:**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, OMG! *bites her palm like Daphne* I'm not sure what you mean about the characters, but I sense you were really enthusiastic! Please review again in more detail, my favored fan!**

**Your review for Ch. 13 was:**

_**You are a super good writer!**_

**My speechless response:**

**I am speechless. You have honored me with your beautiful words, my friend.**

**Your review for Ch. 15:**

_**Weird dream :-) you write really well! :-) I'm sooooo gonna write on FanFiction! :-) You inspired me! :-)**_

**My shocked statement:**

**Ya! I know, no? Do I really write well? I'm honored, honored. You… you got i-insp-p-p-pired? B-b-by **_**me**_**? You have absolutely **_**NO**_** idea what you said and how much it means to me!**

**Your review for Ch. 19:**

_**This is a really good chapter! Squee! :) :) I'm getting addicted 2 this little book! :)**_

**The reason I fainted out o' shock:**

**Thanks! What can I do about your addiction? Maybe you can read my other story, A Hundred Words. Maybe that'll cure you. I enjoy your use of the word 'book' here.**

**I'm gonna pause the thing now, my hand is hurting. Enjoy your chapter.**

_**Puck's POV:**_

I followed Mustardseed out the door. I followed him for a good while, until we reached a window. He stopped walking after that, he just leaned on the windowsill and looked out the window wistfully.

"What's the problem, little brother?" I asked.

He sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're wrong. I _would_ understand. I had a difficult love life too, Mustardseed. You forget who I'm married to."

"Ah. The difficult one. Sabrina Grimm. The one I once loved, but no more."

"YOU loved MY wife? How disrespectful. Just kidding. We're brothers. We have a similar taste in girls."

"Don't you find it strange that I loved all the women in your direct family?" he asked, smiling a little, cheering up.

"Hmm. Maybe you just enjoy my family's company."

"Maybe."

"My daughter told me to tell you something supremely confusing which I can't remember and wasn't even able to figure out."

"How will I know what she wanted to say, then?"

"You'll go and ask her."

"No. She does not respect me."

"Aww, c'mon. Don't be like that. You're acting like a moody baby, bro. she's a thirteen year old girl. You can't expect her to 'respect' you."

"I guess not."

"Believe me; you can't force a teenage girl to do _anything_ unless she wants to herself."

"How do you know?" Mustardseed asked rudely.

"I have a teenage daughter, stupid." I said, leaning on the windowsill with him.

"Ah. Yes. Sorry. Information temporarily forgotten."

"Why do you talk like that anyway?"

"To be honest, I have no idea why I talk like this and you do not."

"Maybe it's in the blood. Try saying once; I don't wanna play ball with you guys."

"I do not want to play any ball games with you and your acquaintances."

"No! Repeat after me; I don't wanna play ball with you guys."

"I just said it! I do not want to play ball games with you and your acquaintances." He said, annoyed.

"Okay, I think you have a disease or a mental problem."

"Impossible."

"Anyway, I better go see what Allie is doing. I told her not to try flying herself, and I bet that's exactly what she's doing right now."

"Go."

I turned to leave.

"And Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Why does everyone say thank you to me? What did I do for them?"

Mustardseed just shook his head and laughed.


End file.
